


leadership

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Fake Redhead's Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Conversations, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Leadership, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Post-Canon, an idiot realizes how much satoshi has done, but has to be told by satoshi himself first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Not part of FRWP but it fits there so... \_**_/Enjoy!
Relationships: Carnet | Diantha & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kojirou | James & Musashi | Jessie
Series: Fake Redhead's Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836370
Kudos: 18





	leadership

**Author's Note:**

> Not part of FRWP but it fits there so... \\_**_/  
> Enjoy!

Years after he and Gou were research fellows, Satoshi was kind of, not really tricked into joining the ISOTF (Internation Special Operation Task Force) who were working to root out remaining members of villainous teams (including Flare, Plasma, and Galactic).

“Why would I hand the leadership of this team over to a child?” demanded Maxwell, the current (former) leader of the team going after the remaining Team Flare members.

Satoshi and former Kalos Champion Diantha (now the ISOTF Director) had been standing in Lumios Square discussing something when Maxwell had come up to them, he had heard that Satoshi was taking leadership of his team.

“Team Flare is the most dangerous of all the teams, do you not remember the Kalos Crisis? This ‘child’ has more experience with this kind of thing than you ever will and has saved the world more than once,” 

Satoshi, who had been listening previously, piped up, “Eight,”

“Pardon?” Maxwell asked, thinking he had misheard.

“What I meant was I’ve saved the world eight times now,” explained Satoshi as calmly as he would discuss the weather.

The expression on Maxwell’s face depicted to them both that he didn’t believe Satoshi. “That’s not possible, you’re what? Thirteen?” he spluttered.

Satoshi’s face bore an expression alien to see on him, it was cold and so _so_ serious.

“First of all, I’m no child, I'm sixteen. And yes, it definitely is possible. Be careful, keep going like that and you’ll wind up dead,” he said before walking away.

Diantha was fighting back a smile.

“As much as you want him to be wrong, Satoshi’s right, Agent Maxwell. I’m not exaggerating but there’s many, myself included, that are alive today because of him,” Diantha told him before she left for a meeting.

Within the nearby bushes, three ex-Team Rocket members had been listening to the conversation.

“When we first started following the twerp around all those years ago, I would never expect have expected _that_ to come out of his mouth,” said James. His companions nodded.

Of course, Jessie had to add something, “Me neither, although originally it was so we could get his Pikachu to give to Giovanni,” 

  
  


“What tha’ lady said applies ta us too,” Meowth commented.

**_He was right._ **

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Jessie told them as she climbed out of the back of the bushes, James and Meowth following suit soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? It's been a while since I wrote in the Pokemon fandom.


End file.
